SIGNS OF TROUBLE
by Silver Teardrops
Summary: Pain, embarassement, and anger rise in the air when Takani plots against, Misao (Main). She's the most loved by boys and most achieved girl in school, she finally finds a new friend that's not a boy-Kaoru and shares the popularity (A, S, S, K) involved. N
1. Naiive is She

Signs Of Trouble  
  
By: Silver Teardrops  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
  
Chapter 1- 'Naïve is she'  
  
___________________  
  
'Why does she keep doing this?' Misao thought as she crumbled up the piece of paper.   
  
  
  
"Again?" Soujiro asked to Misao, she nodded her head to confirm his suspicions.   
  
"H-hai. Why does she keep picking on me? Megumi-san is out to get me." Misao sighed as she received a light pat on the shoulder.   
  
"It'll be alright, you've got me to back you up." Soujiro smiled, and Misao couldn't help but smile back. She started to walk and Soujiro followed behind her.  
  
"Where's the rest of them?" Misao asked, thinking to herself, 'How come Soujiro is the only one here with me? Didn't he tell them to meet me at my locker instead at the front gate?'   
  
Misao wasn't looking where she was going and tripped on something. She was about to fall on instant but two strong arms caught her before she reached the ground. She looked up and saw Sanosuke smiling down at her.   
  
"You should be careful of where you're going." Sanosuke said, still showing no sign of letting her stand up.   
  
"Gomen, I was thinking too much to notice." Misao apologized squirming in his hold, still not allowed to get up.  
  
"Good thing we came by in time." Sanosuke said finally helping her to her feet. Misao rolled her eyes but she was thankful.   
  
"Arigatou Sano. I feel so silly now." Misao beamed and the gang chuckled at her. Kenshin stepped up to her and looked into her cerulean eyes, noticing something amiss.   
  
"Daijobu ka?" Kenshin asked her as he noticed she was a bit paler than her normal complexion. Misao looked into his sincere eyes.   
  
"Hai. Are we going to hang out today? About yesterday-I'm sorry- I had tennis practice." Misao said as the group all started out the door.   
  
_ _ _ _ _   
  
The gang had left in two cars- Kenshin's and Aoshi's, they all stopped to buy some snacks then continued to Hiko's studio.   
  
"Hiko-san!" Misao jumped out of Aoshi's car and ran full speed into a tall-muscular figure.   
  
"Ah! Misao-chan!" Hiko yelled trying to get away form the petite girl but she had him on the floor in a huge hug. The others were always jealous of Hiko, because he was the only one that was treated that way by their beloved Misao.   
  
"It's nice to see you too." Hiko strained out getting to his feet, along with Misao. She smiled and stood by him- waiting for the others to come.   
  
"I'm so thankful that I know you! We can use your studio for free and everything!" Misao gushed and Hiko sighed thinking, 'This is the same loving girl who I babysat since she was 7. She's been having a group of guys after her and she's totally oblivious about it.'   
  
Aoshi walked up to Misao offering to take her in, and she gladly accepted.   
  
"You look pretty today." Aoshi commented as the two entered the place first.   
  
"Well, Aoshi, I always wear the school uniform, and it always looks the same." Misao giggled when Aoshi had nothing to say.   
  
The gang consisted of: Kenshin, Soujiro, Aoshi, Sanosuke, and of course Misao. The gang was the most popular in the whole gakkou. Since Kenshin and Aoshi was the two best basketball player and Soujiro was a great track runner, Kenshin also participated in this sport too. And lastly Sanosuke was a great tennis player. But he never attended practice, he is just plain good. Misao of course was an all round student, very good in academics and any type of sports and extra curricular activity there was. That you can see, makes Takani Megumi jealous, but other girls just want to be like her.   
  
"Come on now, are you guys going to play or what? Because if you aren't I could just go to sleep, I don't want to waste any time." Misao pouted a bit, as the guys just stood around chatting and setting up but not at all playing.   
  
"We are, just wait. Do you know the song 'I Need You', our second song we finished?" Sanosuke asked as he adjusted his bass guitar. Misao nodded and looked toward the other one who was addressing her.   
  
"Misao, you almost know every song we make, ne?" Kenshin asked as he plugged his guitar to the speaker. Misao smiled and nodded again.   
  
"Then come here, and be the star you've always been." Sano said laughing as he pointed to the center of the stage where a microphone stood alone and bare.   
  
"Alright then. You wait for the me to sing you off stage." Misao beamed jokingly and everyone laughed. Everyone was finally set up and ready to play their song.   
  
(Intro)She's been sitting here  
  
(Guys sing only) All alone without you there  
  
What's she supposed to do?   
  
If she needs you….  
  
(chorus Misao sings)   
  
I want to be with you  
  
I need to see you through  
  
Will you be there…  
  
If I ever need you?  
  
Come on and say you'll right there to hold me tight  
  
Lets get through this cold winter night…  
  
I need you…   
  
_ _ _ _ _   
  
  
  
Misao smiled as the song ended. Soujiro finishing up on the keyboard and Aoshi fading the drum sound. Sano and Kenshin was swapping suggestion on how to improve the sound but found that it was near perfect and it was best to leave it at that.   
  
Misao then glanced at the door way and found Hiko talking to another man who looked oddly familiar. She placed the microphone back on the stand and walked to Hiko slowly, leaving the guys lost.   
  
"Yes, Misao is here. How do you know her?" Hiko asked a bit too protective. The other man smiled at this man, who seemed the same age as he- even a little bit younger though.   
  
"Misao is my niece, and I'm her uncle-Hajime Saitou." Saitou said now properly introducing himself. Then stepping aside a nice woman stood there.   
  
"And this is my wife and Misao's aunt, Tokio." Tokio bowed and smiled at Hiko. Before Hiko could say anything back, Misao ran full force into Saitou, hugging him and Tokio in the process.   
  
"Oh I've missed you jisan Saitou! And you too basan Tokio!" Misao practically screamed in Saitou's ear which he winced. Hiko winced as well, Misao's cheerfulness can carry to others ear.   
  
"It's so nice to see you again Misao-chan." Tokio said benevolently smiling at her niece. Misao was forced to let go as Saitou broke her hold on them.   
  
"Well, I missed you too. Demo, we came here for a reason." Saitou said seriously.   
  
"About what?" Misao asked, her smiling fading but still visible.   
  
"Your-family."   
  
"What-what about them?"   
  
  
  
"They are moving to America. You know they have taken ill, and since there is no cure here, they are going to America to go see a specialist in that area of illness." Saitou said solemnly as always.   
  
"When? When are they to leave? And am I going with…" Misao said sadly, her smile completely off her face. The gang was standing all behind her by now, hearing every word since her embrace.   
  
"They are leaving tomorrow morning. But the reason why I came here from Tokyo is, I'm going to be your guardian from now until or when they come back." Misao was slightly happy but also sad. Her parents were leaving for a while and she's sad for that, but she's happy that she doesn't have to leave her friends here.   
  
"Are they home, can I leave to spend time with them?" Misao asked right away.   
  
"Yes, they are, and we were planning to go out to eat with them together." Tokio said smiling and Misao nodded. Then she turned around to face her friends, including Hiko.   
  
"I have to be leaving now, forgive me. Keep practicing and make new songs okay? Ja." Misao ran out of the door after a wave and soon clutched onto Saitou's left arm and Tokio's right arm talking away as if there wasn't a care in the world.   
  
"Poor Misao." Hiko murmured as the gang started in to play new songs and making up new ones by the newly acquired inspiration of their friend.   
  
_ _ _ _ _   
  
Misao arrived home and saw that her parents were ready to go and was waiting for them to come home.   
  
"You sent for him?" Misao asked her mother carefully, knowing exactly the extent her voice was.   
  
"Hai, I hope you don't mind it. Because we didn't know how to tell you the news ourselves." Her tousan cut in coughing slightly.   
  
"Okay, enough of this, let's go eat!" Misao exclaimed quietly and Saitou chuckled at her silliness.   
  
That night they ate in laughter, the food was great and the chatting was great for all of them, especially Misao, since she felt so lonely inside. She went through life before, balancing school, sports, friends, and even a job to support her parents. They weren't in the best condition for a while now, and it was up to her until now.   
  
"Misao-chan may I have a word with you now?" Her kasaan asked her as the family parted to the front entrance of the restaurant to have another chat with the old friends in the place.   
  
"Hai, kasaan what is it?" Misao asked curiosity being her most known trait.   
  
"Heh, my little Misao, you've grown into such a wonderful and beautiful woman. One who has such fine men running after her. (wink) But I want to give you something before I leave, I don't want your tousan to know, but I wanted to give you it." Her kasaan dug into her pouch and got out a nice decorated box.   
  
"Here."   
  
Misao curiously and cautiously opened it and gasped.   
  
"It's-it's beautiful." Misao whispered pulling out the necklace revealing a wonderful golden chain with jade mixing on the chain and in the middle a pendent stood. A cerulean- shaded jade, holding the meaning of Misao's eyes, and her personality.   
  
  
  
"Kasaan, I can't accept this. It's too expensive." Misao whispered immediately putting it back in the box and covering it up to hand back to her kasaan.   
  
"Iie, you take it. It's a gift from me. I just want to give you something that you'll remember me and your tousan by, if you miss us. Yes he did purchase it with me, but he doesn't know I gave it to you this early. We were saving it until you marry but I think this is an appopriate time as any." Misao smiled and accepted it and hugged her kasaan.   
  
"I love you kasaan."   
  
"I love you too Misao-chan."   
  
They all left the restaurant and went back to the house to chat away once again. But all things came to an end when they noticed Misao nodding off and sent her to bed and Tokio and Saitou stayed up talking business with Misao's parents and saying their concerns and everything. But once the clock hit 3 in the morning, Misao's parents readied up to leave. Their plane was to depart at 4:30 and best they leave earlier to not miss it. Misao was given a last good bye hug by her parents and she cried a bit but held it in as she wished them well and hoped to see them again and soon.   
  
"Misao-chan, be strong and make your dreams come true. Find a nice man to marry and grow old with if you can." Tousan winked and Misao giggled. They acted so cool at times.   
  
"Don't worry, you'll be back and you'll see me growing and loving a man to death. You'll see me in a wedding kimono-or a wedding dress if I feel like a western wedding." Misao laughed as they hugged her once more and left, Saitou taking them and Tokio tagging along with her husband.   
  
'Kasaan, Tousan, onegai be alright.' Misao prayed and laid her sleeping and tired head back on the pillow resting for the rest of the hours before waking up and getting to gakkou.   
  
_ _ _ _ _  
  
Next morning came a little too early for Misao as the sun hit her face full force making her groan out of irritation.  
  
"Today's another day, more chances, more problems, all must be done." Misao murmured her morning words everyday to make her more determined. Her mom has always taught her to motivate herself in the morning to keep going throughout the day. Misao got out of bed and stretched a bit before looking in her closet for her uniform to wear today. She slipped it on and went to the restroom to freshen up.   
  
"Hurry up or you'll be late this morning!" Her basan's voice carried through her thin door. She sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror, and smiled at herself.   
  
"Today, maybe, there will be something exciting." She said to herself and went out and down the staircase, almost running into Saitou who was standing at the bottom.   
  
"Be careful of where you are going you little weasel." Saitou joked as Misao got angry but Tokio shooed her out of the house before she went on a rampage. Tokio hugged her and told her to be on her way and Misao smiled and left.   
  
On her way to gakkou she thought about things that have recently happened. 'Megumi-san has written yet another threatening note to me saying: Leave this school or things will get worse for you. Parents left the country, school's exam results are in today, band is entering a competition this weekend, job is looking for the most responsible and best worker to give a raise to, and last but not least I'm feeling a bit-crowded for some reason.' Misao's thought her face showing the same emotion she was feeling, confused.   
  
But before she could continue her thought further, Aoshi drove his car near the curb of the sidewalk rolling down the window to call Misao's name.   
  
"Misao! Hey want a ride?" Aoshi's voice was so strong and yet gentle at the same time and Misao knew no other person could have that very same tone as him and turned and saw his ice piercing hers and pleading almost.   
  
"Sure!" Misao stopped walking and turned to the car and got in. Aoshi smiled as she hugged him for offering her a ride and he drove off to school.   
  
"Sano just called and informed me, there is a new student today. He said it was a girl, maybe you could make friends with her?" Aoshi started up the conversation, knowing Misao's need for talking. She turned to look at him then smiled.   
  
"I wouldn't mind having another friend, maybe she'll even be my best friend! Did Sano say she's there yet or not?"   
  
"Um...Sano just told me there is another new girl, not if she's arrived yet or not." Aoshi said in reply and receiving a sad sigh.   
  
"What's up? You seem down today."   
  
"My parents left, and Megumi-san done it again." Misao said looking at her shoes and then at her skirt.   
  
"Oh, you're parents will be fine, and Megumi-san, I'll help you with that if you let." Aoshi offered again, but the thing with Misao is that she likes to fight her own battles herself.  
  
"It's okay, I can handle it."   
  
"Okay then, we're here." Aoshi said turning into a parking lot and parked and the two got out and walked to the front gate, where the others stood. 


	2. Popularity equals Jealousy

Signs Of Trouble  
  
By: Silver Teardrops  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
  
Chapter 2- 'Popularity also equals Jealousy'  
  
___________________  
  
Misao and the gang went in the building minutes before to gather things they need from their locker and went to their classroom together. Misao sighed as she took her usual seat by the window, also an empty desk always was in front of her, because a lot of sudents didn't like seating in the front row.   
  
"Misao seems sad today, have you have any idea as to why?" Kenshin asked Aoshi who was staring intently but lovingly at Misao. He shook his head no and turned to look at his best friend Kenshin and shrugged his shoulders.   
  
"I wish I knew, then I could make everything better." Aoshi mumured and before Kenshin could reply Sano butt into the conversation his eyes glowing, and drool coming down the side of his mouth. Kenshin thought Sano was staring at Misao in that way again and was about to smack him for it but his eye caught sight of the girl-the new girl.   
  
Misao heard many gasps and the sensei clearing his throat so she loked from the window to the front of the room, to meet the eyes of a beautiful girl, taller than she but seemingly just at nice as she herself was. She smiled at Misao and Misao in returned gave a huge wave and signlaed her to take a seat in front of her and she nodded before she had to turn back to face the whole class.   
  
The boys in the room were whistling at Kaoru and Kaoru was blushing and kept her eyes downcast, she liked making friends just not really public speaking or anything. Don't get her wrong she's popular just shy.   
  
"Minna-san! This here is Kamiya Kaoru, she's our new student who will be joining us for the the semester and who knows maybe even after that." He told Kaoru to take a seat anywhere and Kaoru was making her way to Misao when she caught a sight of white skin and ruby red lips and looked at that girl who was staring daggers into Kaoru.   
  
"Hi." Kaoru greeted with a shaking smile. Megumi just huffed and looked away. Kaoru was embarassed adn immediatly pulled her hand from a wave and down by her side and ran to the seat in front of that nice genki girl.   
  
"HI there! My name's Makimachi Misao, just call me Misao, and can I call you Kaoru?" Misao greeted with cheerfulness coming out of her that she didn't even know she had that day. Kaoru just had that charm, where Misao just wanted to be her best friend more and more.   
  
"Hai, um. Who's that?" Kaoru pointed unnoticably by many but not by Misao.   
  
"Oh, just Takani Megumi, she hates most girls who doesn't follow her. Like me for example but don't worry, lots of people say that she's always jealous of those who are far more popular than she is, especially with guys." Misao giggled as Kaoru quickly placed her hand over her mouth to lessen the sound of her laughter.   
  
Kenshin stared with Sano amazed at the sight. They truly hadn't believe that there was someone more beautiful than Misao, but here she was laughing away as if she's been here for many years.   
  
'I think I'm over Misao.' Kenshin and Sano both thought as the looked at the girls. Aoshi and Soujiro saw the way they looked and had a slight smirk, now it was just the two of them at it for Misao, may the best one win. It was a friendly competition, afterall they truly did care for her well-being.   
  
_ _ _ _ _   
  
After class, it was lunch time and Misao was laughing away with Kaoru as they talked more nonsense, Aoshi mused, she actually made the best of friends with her in just hours.   
  
"Misao!" Soujiro hollered as the gang followed her and Kaoru. She stopped and looked back, shocked as if she suddenly forgot.   
  
"Oh gomen nasai! Kaoru these here are guys in my crew- Sagara Sanosuke; call him Sano, Seta Soujiro, Himura Kenshin, and Shinomori Aoshi. As you will be part of the crew, there is no need to be so formal with these guys here, they could care less if you've got their name wrong." Misao giggled as Aoshi playfully pushed her (gently mind you, or she would be flying ^.^). Kaoru bowed to all of them, knowing no need to intorduce herself once again.   
  
"Ano, lets go to the studio to practice today okay Misao?" Kenshin asked her as he smiled at Kaoru who blushed.   
  
"Hai, lets." Misao then invited them all to eat lunch outside of the campus. Her treat. Kaoru was fitting in quite fine, and she made fast admires...she was close to betting Misao's record, but both girls were oblivious to all the stares they were given and drool puddles that occured in their presence. They were exactly the same, therefore, no fighting over guys would happen-their friendship will always be first.   
  
_ _ _ _ _   
  
Kaoru was seated between Kenshin and Sano and Kenshin was talking to her while Sano was still gawking at her. Misao didn't notice the way things were and was seated between Aoshi and Soujiro talking comfortably about the band's upcoming performance.   
  
"Oh yeah Kaoru? May I ask, do you like to sing?" Aoshi suddenly broke from their current talk and addressed Kaoru. She looked up from Kenshin's lavendar eyes to ice blue ones. She smiled widely.   
  
"Do I? I love to sing!"   
  
"Do you sing well?" Sano suddenly gained his voice back, much less know where they were in a conversation. Kaoru nodded eagerly.   
  
"Why do you ask Aoshi?" Kaoru asked, confusion written clearly on her face.   
  
"Well, we were talking, Misao's voice is strong and beautiful, but maybe she needs another one to sing with her, to strength the band's sound. How does that sound to you?" Soujiro finsihed smiling. Kaoru looked unimpressed, well-she didn't believe that Misao's voice was as beautiful as Aoshi made it sound, even though Misao is a great friend to her, she just couldn't accept it yet.   
  
"Um, is Misao's voice that strong?" Kaoru asked turning her gaze away from Misao's direction to avoid her glare. But there was no glare to avoid.   
  
"I know, Aoshi is lying Kaoru, my voice is not all that- not even close, but I wouldn't mind if you helped me sing. It would sound twice as better than it does now." Misao wasn't a bit offended and Kaoru was surprised, Misao realy was something.   
  
"Um sure then. I wouldn't mind singing!" Kaoru smiled brillantly and Kenshin smiled with her.   
  
_ _ _ _ _  
  
After school, they all got into the guys' car; this time Sano's and Soujiro's. Sano and Kenshin pulled Kaoru into theirs and left before the other car and so that left Misao with Soujiro and Aoshi. Wow, life for the two girls were good, except the only thing to actually make it perfect- if only they knew the effect they had on boys.   
  
"Hiko-san!!!!" Misao yet again ran out and this time, Hiko didn't try to run, she was going to find him sooner or later so he just stood waiting for her to slam into him. And it did-he was getting old for this kind of things.   
  
"Misao-chan, it's nice to see you smiling, did your parents call yet?"   
  
"Not that I heard of, but I'm sure they are there safely. Oh by the way, we have a new member to the band-Kamiya Kaoru." Misao pulled Kaoru from the huddled and she looked at the tall muscular man with meek eyes.   
  
"H-h-hi, Hiko-san." Kaoru stuttered out, remembering what Misao called him. Hiko looked amused at the little group, now two girls; very popular and pretty girls was now in the group of boys. How will they manage? Hiko nodded in greeting and let the band into the studio while he sat outside to think to himself. Misao's fine, at least she seems to be- but i know better, Hiko thought as he grabbed a secret sake bottle from his coat.   
  
_ _ _ _ _   
  
Kaoru was stunned as she sat down and listened to the band play and Misao's beautiful and gracious voice accompany the slow, sad, love song. It was their original and Misao knew it by heart because she wrote the lyrics and music to this one. Kaoru just sat awed, Misao was more than anybody she's known, nice, modest, beautiful and energetic. Kaoru stood up after they finished playingh and clapping her hands wildly.   
  
"Oh my gosh! You- all of you were wonderful, but Misao's voice was great!" Kaoru gushed making all of them blushed including Misao.   
  
"Well, I love that song- well I wrote it, so I have a lot of meaning with it. Well are you going to sing with us or what?" Misao smiled grabbing a microphone from Sano's hands and stretching it out to Kaoru. She nodded and jumped on stage and took hold of the microphone clearing her voice. They decided to play a song that was not theirs and one Kaoru could sing with.   
  
(This song does not belong to me, and I am not saying it is. It belongs to Alicia Keys; If I Ain't Got You)  
  
(Misao started singing at first then Kaoru got into it and sung along)   
  
Some people live for the fortune  
  
Some people live just for the fame  
  
Some people live for the power yeah  
  
Some people live just to play the game  
  
Some people think that the physical things   
  
Define what's within  
  
I've been there before  
  
But that life's a bore  
  
So full of the superficial  
  
(The guys' eyes were wide at the wonderful voices that were eminating from the two tiny girls. Then as they passed the intro, the voices got stronger yet more harmony sounding.)  
  
Some people want it all  
  
But I don't want nothing at all  
  
If it ain't you baby  
  
If I ain't got you baby  
  
Some people want diamond rings  
  
Some just want everything  
  
But everything means nothing  
  
If I ain't got you  
  
_ _ _ _ _   
  
Hiko was passing through the place about to talk with Misao when he stopped at the open door to their studio, hearing two wonderful voices eminating from the tops of their lungs and from the bottom of their hearts. He peeped in to see the guys shut and staring at the two girls singing.   
  
At the end the boys smiled and all went and gathered around the two and bear hugged them-poor poor Misao and Kaoru, wait- wasn't that a good thing? Well Hiko interrupted by claering his throat.   
  
"Ahem! I need to speak with Misao for a moment."   
  
"Hai!" Misao jumped from the stage and skipped to him merrily and Hiko led her out of the room.   
  
"Misao-chan, somethings up with you and I'm beginning to not like how you're hiding it, or handling it." Hiko stated sternly. Misao looked away from him, her big smile suddenly fading.   
  
"I- I can handle it Hiko-san, I truly can, if you let me." Misao looked up into his eyes, her eyes brimming with water that it turly looked like the sea. Hiko sighed and nodded, and left-not after giving Misao a hug to tell her he's there.   
  
"I know you're here, you're always where I need you." Misao smiled as she blinked back her tears and ran back to the studio to sing more songs.   
  
"As I know you are always here to brighten my life." Hiko whispered as he shoved his hands in his pockets and walking away.   
  
_ _ _ _ _   
  
"It was fun today Misao! I can't believe on my first day, I made a best friend, joinded her crew, entered as a singer for a band, and even have a gig coming up with the band soon! Misao I can't thank you enough for letting me be friends with you." Kaoru hugged Misao as she was exiting Soujiro's car, Kenshin and Sano lived in another direction so they had to go one without her. Misao nodded and smiled.   
  
"You- we're going to blow away the audiences this weekend, your voice and mine." Misao shut the door and Soujiro drove off. Aoshi has noticed, ever since that talk with Hiko, Misao's been a bit reserved, and that is never a good sign.   
  
"Misao-are you alright?" Aoshi asked as he held onto her hand. Misao looked from the window to him and then down at the clasped hands.   
  
"I will be. It's nothing you should worry over." Misao's voice was soft that it hurt Aoshi to hear it, it even made Soujiro wince. Misao's soft voice always meant that she was either in a lot of stress or really depressed.   
  
"I guess this is where I get off at." Misao smiled half-heartidly as she let go of Aoshi's hands and climbed out the car and ran into the house wihtout a back glance.   
  
"Misao is she going to be alright?" Aoshi asked to no one, because Soujiro was just as lost as he was and none of them could answer it.   
  
_ _ _ _ _   
  
  
  
Megumi was laughing evilly as she looked over her plans- the torture will finally begin.   
  
"Those girls have has their share of the boys, now its time for them to have the share of embarassment. O hohohoh." Megumi scared her followers but they dare not say anything about it- they were after all, fond of the two girls that Megumi planned to sabotage. 


End file.
